In a Twinkle of an Eye
by Life is not an Lullaby
Summary: "This can't be real" Martha whispers looking around her. Her eyes full as sausages. Next to her Sara Jane Smith raises her eyebrows in puzzlement. How could this young woman not know? Everyone knows this. Children had this knowledge. Why did she seems so shock? "Well, believe it or not. It it is real." Sara Jane said.


**In a Twinkle of an Eye**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Doctor Who does not belong to me. I am just borrowing the characters for a bit.

* * *

Chapter 1: In a twinkle of an eye

Martha Jones enters the two bedroom flat, close the door behind her and flick on the light. A warm golden light fills the room, illuminating her and the furniture's. She tosses her keys upon the coffee and heads for the kitchen, on her way she checks the answering machine to see if anyone have left her a message. There four new messages. She presses the play button and continues on her way. A few seconds later the first message begin to play.

It is her boyfriend Mickey Smith.

"Hey Martha, just calling to make sure we are stay on for Christmas, yeah?" He says in that unsure way that he speaks. "Anyways that's all I guess. Hope you get back to me soon. And congratulation on completing and publishing your research. I am sure it is brilliant as always. "

Martha pauses in her stroll and smiles. She guess he must have sense her unsureness about her work. Most people hardly notice. But then again, he isn't most people.

"Anyways got to go." He finish and the machine goes silence for a moment the next message rolls in and the person starts speaking. It is one of her girl pals from her premedical school days.

"Martha! Martha! When are you going to ask for that long awaited vacation huh? I mean I know you love saving people and all but seriously for Pete sake it is Christmas break! Ask that-No! Demand that spook boss of yours let you off. Me and the girls miss you. We haven't seen you since the day you announce your engagement to that bloke Tom Milligan and we when out to celebrate. When was that 2 years ago? Fours years?"

Martha signs and open her refrigerator. She mummers under her breath "One year and 3 months."

Of course her school mate could not hear her and continues. "What became of the fellow anyways? Never mind! Just call me okay? When you get this message. Call me."

Martha pulls out a bottle of grape juice and a plate of Chinese food -she had order the night before but had not finish- and close the refrigerator. The next message begin. This time it is her mother.

"Martha, this is your mother just wanted to remind you that Christmas Eve dinner will be at your place this year. Your father and I will be arriving early so please let us know head of time if you are not going to be home around the time we plan to arrive. Oh and congratulation on your paper. I met your old professor and he told me. So congratulations again and see you at three tomorrow. "

The young woman place the plate of fried rice and shrimp and bottle of juice down upon her little dinner room table, pull out a chair and sits. The machine change from her mother to a commercial ad for fat pills. She tunes it out and eats in silence. As she does she thinks about her life and what to do. She thinks about her schedule.

The commercial ad ends and a calm silence fills the apartment. Once she is finish eating she push her chair back, picks up her plate and head for the trash. She opens the trash bin and places the paper plate in it. She heads to the sink and wash her hands. Once done she picks up her juice bottle and place the rest of the juice she did not drink back into the refrigerator.

She heads for her bathroom, hoping to take a bath before heading for bed. She will call Mickey, her friend and her mother tomorrow. Tonight she is just too tried. Once in the bathroom, she process to take care of her nightly business of brushing her teeth, braiding her hair and taking a quick bath. After that is done, Martha returns to her bedroom and prepares for bed. It does not take long. She climbs into bed, pulled up her blanket and not long after she is knock out and sleeping. Her work had not been gentle or easy and just a whole lot of running. So it is no surprise she is out like a brick.

As she sleeps a soft crackly sound fills the room. First it is every five minutes the sound penetrates the room after a while though the sound begins to resonance ever faster and faster. As the sound increase in repetition, the wall that the queen size bed headboard is presses again begin to split open and as time drifts on the crack begin to grow large and large and large. Till if the young woman had awaken up at the moment she would have thought there is a giant lips opening up over her, trying to suck her in. But she isn't up and the crack continue to pulse an eerie greenish white light.

Martha mumbles in her sleep a perplexing sentence and roll over, her right hand move and touch the wall above her. There is a hissing sound for a moment then nothing. A few minutes later the warm body that had been lying in bed disappear.

* * *

**Author Note:** Yes. I know I have not finish my other story Ever the Same yet but hear me out. This idea just would not leave me alone. So I am sorry to those who read my other story. Blame the idea fairy.


End file.
